


【带斑】把我们的名字刻在星星上

by banchu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Madara - Freeform, 带斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uchiha madara, 带斑
Kudos: 4





	【带斑】把我们的名字刻在星星上

夜深了，带土还没睡着，侧过头看了眼熟睡的斑。，这家伙倒是睡的香，非要躺他胳膊上，他胳膊都要麻了。

夜晚是最适合沉思的时候。一片黑暗中，带土从忍界未来想到天地初开，从明天吃什么想到上个月斑答应给他的木分身口，从终结之谷雕像重塑想到昨天衣服挂了个洞，从指甲油用光了想到五大国贸易往来，从月明星稀想到亘古永恒，从真理殿堂想到地缝杂草，思维跳跃，灵光噼啪。

某一瞬间，福灵心至，带土抓着斑横在他腿上的大腿晃了晃，又揉了几下，声音低沉，带着淡淡的惆怅。

“斑，你说我们在这世上活几遭，到底有没有真正留下过什么。”

斑刚睡下没多久，不过睡得可沉，这会儿还不太清醒。听见了带土的话，就是脑子还没转的过来。

“嗯......嗯？嗯......”

斑揉了揉眼睛，不轻不重的锤了带土一拳。

“半夜不睡在这胡思乱想，因为这点小事把我吵醒，你也想起”  
“我是认真的。”  
“....噢。”

斑小声嘟囔了几句，什么小孩子长大了学会磨人了之类。磨蹭了会儿，斑还是起来了，靠在床头。不过床头太硬，垫了枕头也不舒服，转了个圈，斑最后窝在带土怀里了。这里靠着舒服。

“你也会在意这个？我们可是四战的战犯，那可是‘青史留名’的，必定被人写在史书里。为了突出英雄，也不会把我们写多弱，毕竟敌人越强，越难以战胜，不是更能突出英雄的”  
“不是这个。”  
“....嗯？那你想要什么”  
“我想留下点能证明我们在一起的东西。史书可不会写宇智波斑和宇智波带土是一对。你和千手柱间都有雕像，咱俩啥都没有。”

斑张了张嘴，什么话都没说出来。他真的没想到带土会有这样的想法。不过.....

“怎么，我也给你雕一个？”  
“得了吧，雕像一点不靠谱，你和千手柱间那雕像多丑啊，天天被人踩，动不动就被打碎，好在千手柱间还昧着良心给你拔高了几厘米，你看前阵子那俩在那打一架碎的那叫个彻底，你那头炸毛碎的跟渣似的，还有什么是不变的。”

带土埋在斑后颈的长发里，呼吸中尽是斑的气息。温热的吐息和言语带来的震颤在斑的背后跃动，斑有些不自在的晃了晃头，扯了扯被带土压住的头发。

“带土。”  
“嗯？”  
“神罗天征。”

清冷的月光驱散了室内的黑暗，带土看到了星星。等等，我们的屋顶！

带土猛地抬头，满嘴的话还没来得及说，只见斑双手合十。

“地爆天星”

地表不住的震动，在一片轰隆声中，巨大的岩球迅速凝聚，悬浮在屋前。

斑抬起右臂，氤氲的蓝色查克拉浮现，迅速汇聚成须佐右臂，握着一把刀，随着斑右臂的晃动，在岩球上一笔一划的雕刻。以带土的视力轻而易举就能看出来斑在刻些什么——他们的名字。

这回换到带土有些哽咽了。

名字不长，斑刻的再认真，几下也刻完了，就在须佐消散前，带土握住了斑的手。他的胳膊较斑长一点，在斑的背后做这个动作也不难。

斑歪了歪头，不过看不到带土的脸，也任由带土握着他的手操控须佐，在他们的名字外面划上一个歪扭的❤。

随后斑和带土一起看着岩球腾起升空，逆着流星的方向，直至消失不见。

“你看，我把我们的名字刻在星星上了。”


End file.
